Efficient, reliable, and real-time communication with minimal latency is a critical requirement for public safety organizations and first responders. As broadband cellular networks have improved, public safety organizations and first responders have begun to adopt and rely on broadband cellular networks as complementary solutions to existing narrowband networks. In particular, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), as described in the 3GPP 36-series documents, and any subsequent revisions, is emerging as the broadband solution of choice for public safety applications. In a typical scenario, legacy narrowband networks are used for voice communication while low latency, high-throughput LTE broadband networks are used to enable data-intensive multimedia communication such as video streaming and other multimedia services.
Moreover, LTE networks enable efficient data-intensive Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) over wireless networks to any number of mobile devices. Thus, mission critical images, video, or other multimedia streams can be simultaneously delivered to a plurality of emergency responders, officials, or other agencies and individuals requiring such information.
In practice, MBMS networks are statically configured by an operator in advance of use. The MBMS configuration includes, for example, defining available Multicast Channels (MCHs) (also referred to herein interchangeably as “multicast channels”) along with a Quality of Service (QoS) for each of the available Multicast Channels, and a service area definition for each of the available Multicast Channels. In non-critical applications where there are little to no QoS requirements, such as stock market updates, a static MBMS configuration is acceptable. However, this is not acceptable for public safety applications where time and up-to-date information are critical. For example, in an emergency or other public safety situation, many factors can dynamically change including the target group of mobile devices, the service area definition, and QoS requirements, among others.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method in a communication network of dynamically assigning a MBMS bearer to a MCH.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.